The present technology relates to a data processing device and a data processing method. More particularly, the present technology relates to a data processing device and a data processing method capable of suitably processing streams, for example.
Examples of digital broadcasting formats include the Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)-S2 employed in Europe, and so forth (see DVB-S.2: ETSI EN 302 307 V1.2.1 (2009-08)).